My New Life Has Began/Chapter 3: Nightmare Ruler Came In!
Usagi: Huh? I came in now Haruka: Yahoo~ Usa-chan finally came in! You must be very happy to hear that news, right?! Usagi: Why would I? Don't want to be surrounded of idiots Boys: Hey! Rainbow: So quick~ Kidou: Yeah, but again that's Nakamoto for you Aki: Oh well! At least we got together again Haruna: Yeah! We can be together! Chiaki: It's fun to have everyone *smiled* Gouenji: We finally have the last member Endou: Yeah! It's better that's way *smiled* Rainbow: Endou! Please do the disclaimer! Endou: Okay! Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven characters or anything else! She only owns her OCs. Rainbow: Surprised, he didn't say it... Usagi: Yeah, maybe he's fina- Aki: Hope you enjoy the story! ---- Usagi: Nightmare Ruler Came In! With new member, Igarashi Chiaki have finally joined Raimon Soccer club! Thanks to Gouenji who was able to change her mind about soccer. So right now the Raimon is practicing as always, in their soccer pitch. A tall boy with large, puffy orange afro that covered his eyes, reached to his bright orange nose, wearing his soccer uniform has accidentally kicked the ball over range of Endou to able catch the ball with his hands. "Sorry!" apologized the orange afro boy, watching the ball goes over to the bridge. "It's okay Shishido!" Before Endou goes fetch the ball, it suddenly been stopped by something as if been caught by something, or should I say someone? "Who kicked this ball?" Girl voice appeared caused everyone turned toward the voice came out, and show teenage girl who had long black high ponytail and purple ribbon hair clip tied her side fringe that you can easily see her fierce violet eyes, jumped down from the bridge and landed it perfectly which amazed the team! She wore plain white shirt with yellow buttons at the bottom of her short under grey vest untied that only past her chest, red loose tie with golden chains, clips and colourful badges, grey fingerless gloves with three cool badges and chain connect to all badges hanging out. Also wear a matching short, black knee socks and black boot with checker purple pattern on it. She stood up probably with holding the soccer ball, that been kicked under her arm while looking at them with her fierce, fear and frighten glare, that make you goes under your bed and whisper 'it just dream' repeatedly. "Usa-chan/Usagi-chan!" shouted Chiaki and Haruka unison happily. "Usagi? Usa?" asked everyone unison, confused after hearing the names wondering who's the person they just called out, watching Chiaki and Haruka quickly ran toward mystery girl. "Guys, what you are doing here?" asked Usagi who's now known, placing the ball under her arm. "We joined this team" answered Chiaki, smiling. "Really?!" Usagi was shock to hear Chiaki's answer, never expected them to join this soccer team! "Yeah" Haruka nodded as her answer "surprise, huh?~" she grinned. "Umm who's she?" asked Endou, appeared next to Chiaki after hearing their conversation, whose have been wondering who's 'Usagi'? Just right after when Chiaki and Haruka called her name out loud - made everyone curious about it. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. She's..." Chiaki looked at Usagi. "I'm Nakamoto Usagi" Usagi introduction herself to the Raimon team, as finishing her sentence. "Known as nightmare ruler from Kirkoart" Kidou smirked, made everyone shocked. "Our next opponent" said Kurimatsu, looking nervous and scared too - now those knew what member of their opponent is like as well as their strength. "Now answer me who kicked this ball?" Usagi held the ball up, feel the thump popped on her forehead. "M-Me! Sorry" Shishido stepped forward then bowed down as apologized in front of Usagi. "Be careful, next time" Usagi threw the ball to Shishido who were able to catch but fell down due to much of force. "Y-Yes!" Shishido quickly ran backward, standing behind one of his teammate. "Don't be too harsh on him Usagi-chan" said Chiaki. "Whatever..." Usagi looked away. "Anyway what are you doing here?" asked Haruka, looking quite exciting appeared behind Chiaki. "Wandering around the town, that's all" answered Usagi, crossing her arm. Then Endou suddenly appeared in, holding soccer ball on his hand as standing in front of Usagi, between Chiaki and Haruka. "Neh neh! Want to play soccer?" asked Endou, eagerly to see her soccer. "Sure, I've got times" Usagi shrugged. Hearing that, Endou became very more exciting than before. "I can't wait to see your soccer!" "First time I see Soccer Idiot" comment Usagi. Silence moment happened... "Soccer Idiot?" questioned Endou. "Neh" "Hm?" "Just how stupid are you?" "Hey!" shouted Endou. ---- "Is he for real?" Usagi looked at Chiaki, pointing at Endou with her index finger, just seeing him being over-excited about this match. "Umm..." Chiaki gave small smile. "Hey!" shouted Endou with annoy look again. "Hey Chi, want to shoot together?" asked Usagi. "Sure! We haven't done it for while" answered Chiaki. "Let's do it" Started off with Usagi kicking the ball high to the sky, as Chiaki ran forward heading toward the ball with Usagi running behind her, as the ball slowly coming down to the ground. "They are in perfect sync even they haven't played together for ages" commented Kidou quite amaze, watching them going into the centre as the ball falling down toward them. "Fantasy crystal!" Both Usagi and Chiaki quickly kicked the ball at the same time! It turned into crystal, with lots of crystal appeared out of nowhere surrounding, goes attached to the ball into form a large crystal, already heading toward Endou. "Wow!" Endou was amaze, seeing that hissatsu, which got him to pump up even more! Before he quickly called his hissatsu, a suddenly shout appeared. "Nakamoto!" shouted male voice that just suddenly appeared. "Great..." Usagi face palmed, knowing who that voice belongs to. Everyone turned around where the voice came from, and they saw red-headed boy wearing yellow tracksuit with standing next to girl with green hair tied into side wave pony wearing a dark blue jacket above her white dress with simple flower pattern. Both of them looked around the soccer pitch, staring all the members of the Raimon (their opponent). Then they stared back at Usagi, who was staring at them too but mainly at the angry boy, who was about to burst out. "What did I told you about visiting traitor!?" asked the boy, angrily. "Ross! You can't order me around!" Usagi barked back. "Don't get why you would forgive her?!" he barked back as well. "She's my best friend! Knowing she's has reason why she did that!" "Like what?!" "You..." Before Usagi could punch her teammate, Chiaki and Haruka came in and quickly held Usagi back by grabbing both of her arms. "Calm down Usa-chan~" Haruka tried to calm Usagi down. "But-" Before Usagi could finish her sentence Chiaki interrupted her. "There is no need to use violence" Chiaki told her, trying to calm her down. "Like you did to us? Just to destroy us disgusting traitor" insulted Ross, with smirk on his face. "You have no right to call her that" Gouenji stepped in, looking quite angry. "Just who are you? Her boyfriend" snorted Ross. Gouenji blushed at it but he quickly removed the blush through Haruka have already capture that blush with her phone without anyone noticing her except Usagi, Chiaki and Kidou of course. Ross looked at his appearance; quickly recognise who he is so he quickly spoke up. "How about this?" Ross pointed at Gouenji with his index finger "Have a match to see who is the best out of us two" declaring a challenge to Gouenji. "Fine" Gouenji accept the challenge. "Mei held this" Ross threw his jacket toward Mei, as walking to the centre of the pitch to start off the match. Gouenji had done the same thing as him. "First one to score 3 goals win the match" Gouenji nodded, telling he agreed to the rule so they now fully ready to start the match. "W-Wait!" Mei caught his jacket successful; however she failed to stop Ross. She looked at Usagi, hoping she would stop them but she just stood there, sigh which made her to be worried also feel helpless too. So she have to watch them, battling out. "Go!" "Do your best!" Whistle blown by Aki, Ross started off first heading toward Gouenji, with ball kept going back to his foot as Ross dribbling the ball, then Gouenji quickly ran toward him and stopped him from him dribbling by blocking every turn Ross tried goes to, which unfortunately for Ross kept trying to escape from him, he was too fast for him. Till Ross saw opening so he took the chance which caught Gouenji off-guard, Ross scored a goal! - It got tenser. The Raimon was obliviously not happy about it but they still cheering for their team mate, they did it again. At the moment Aki blew her whistle again, Gouenji dribbled the ball trying to pass Ross but he blocked him every move he make, instead doing right and left Gouenji kicked the ball under Ross which made to go confuse for second - success, the chance Gouenji took. Gouenji scored a goal which makes tie so far- Raimon cheered loudly. "This will take long time" Usagi sighed. "Yeah..." Chiaki agreed, watching them battle each other, through there was one thing that been on her mind for awhile was: Why Gouenji agrees the challenge? He doesn't need to do that, but why? ---- The match is still going on with score of 2-2, seeing Gouenji and Ross crashing into each other as trying to score a goal by dodging them however they kept blocking each other, with their teammates watching them clashing into each other, as trying to win the match who kept cheering - not everyone were cheering their team mates, instead cheering, one of them is worried. "Nakamoto-san, we need to stop them" said Mei, quite worried that one of them might injure themselves, also that one of them have to quit since they broke the rule - no one would like that at all, in fact would cause more trouble than this! As watching the two players kept stealing the ball from each other. "Fine fine" Usagi stepped in the match without any care what everyone think (insane she is! what's most of people must be thinking at the same thing), just when the ball been met by their foot it's right time for Usagi to kick the ball out of the way up the sky "Oi! Who do you think you are?!" asked Ross angrily, glaring at Usagi who just stopped the match. "Shut up" Usagi punched Ross so hard that he actually fainted! "She made him fainted" everyone were scared except Chiaki and Haruka, whose complete used to it, seeing that powerful punch made them shiver of fear. "Let's go Mei" Usagi walked past Mei, as dragging the fainted Ross. "Yes" Mei started to follow Usagi. Raimon watched Usagi dragging fainted Ross with Mei walking beside her of to somewhere silently, looking quite scared. "Bye guys" Usagi gave Chiaki a small wave, as heading back to her team without looking back at Chiaki. "Bye Usa/Usagi-chan!" Chiaki and Haruka waved back to Usagi till they are out of their sight, Kazemaru was the first one to speak after the small pause. "How are you okay with her?! Have you seen the punch?" asked Kazemaru, surprised. "Because she's kind that's why" answer Chiaki. "Kind? I don't see it" "You could say that. But when you get know about her you will see she's kind person" "Yeah~ I could totally see it" Haruka agreed. "You always say that" said Someoka. "But it's true~" Haruka giggled. So after meeting the angry captain, polite manager and the rebel ace striker of their opponent, the day before the match begin guessing things will get feistier than what they thought it would be. As well as they know little more about her past back in her old soccer team - what's exactly happened on that match? ---- Usagi: Already? Kidou: Not quite, there are his next chapter Usagi: Great more idiots be with Domon: You should really stop Nakamoto Aki: At least, not lot happened today, right? Natsumi: Guess you would expect from Endou-kun idiot Endou: I'm not idiot! Haruka: Liar Endou: Shut up! Why do you always pick on me?! Rainbow: Bye bye everyone!